Hogwarts' Herzblatt
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! Was tun, wenn vier der unbeliebtesten Charaktere noch niemanden haben? Snapes und Lupins Reise verläuft genau so wie Snape befürchtet hat.
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Hogwarts' Herzblatt  
Autor: MajinSakuko  
E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, JKR alles andere  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing/Main-Chara: SS/RL, HP/DM, GrW/HG (angedeutet)  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre/s: Humor, Romantik (Slash)  
Warning/s: OOC  
Inhalt: Was tun, wenn vier der (un)beliebtesten Charaktere noch niemanden haben? Ganz einfach: man steckt sie in eine Kuppelshow.  
A/N: Diese Geschichte wurde vor dem Lesen von HBP angefangen und danach beendet.

* * *

"Herzlich willkommen zu einer neuen Ausgabe von Hogwarts' Herzblatt! Diesmal in der schwulen Jungfrauen-Edition!" rief der junge und etwas hyper-aktive Jordan Lee ins Mikrofon. "Die Sendung für alle, die bis jetzt noch keinen abgekriegt haben!"

"Mr. Lee!" rügte Professor McGonagall empört. "Ich verbitte mir diese-"

"Aber Sie sind doch gar keine Kandidatin", unterbrach Jordan ungerührt und drehte sich mit wehenden Roben zu der Wand, die die drei Singlemänner von dem auswählenden Kandidaten trennen würde. Ein Lächeln in die Kamera – ein paar Sekunden akuter Blindheit als Colin Creevey in schneller Abfolge zehn Fotos mit Grellblitz schoss – und Jordan stellte sich vor die drei noch leeren Hocker.

"Und hier sind unsere heutigen Kandidaten", sagte Jordan mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung. Eine Tür hinter den Hockern glitt auf und drei mehr – oder weniger – junge Singlemänner kamen herein. Sie hatten nur eines gemeinsam: sie waren allesamt unfähig, ihr nicht-existentes Liebesleben in den Griff zu bekommen.

"Als erstes haben wir hier Draco Malfoy, der, obwohl er ja im Zweiten Krieg nicht ganz so feige war wie üblich, immer noch gemieden wird wie die Personifizierte Pest."

Dracos Blick hätte giftige Pfeile schießen können, so intensiv war er. Er hielt sich aber zurück – ja, es war erbärmlich, aber selbst Draco Eisklotz Malfoy wollte seine Tage nicht alleine verbringen. Und so ließ er sich missmutig auf seinen Hocker sinken, um das ganze so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen.

"Als nächstes begrüßen wir Harry Potter! Unverständlich, dass sich noch niemand unseren herzensguten Weltretter unter den Nagel gerissen hat", meinte Jordan.

Harry wurde knallrot und murmelte etwas davon, dass er Hermione sehr gerne, langsam und qualvoll – vielleicht mit einem hölzernen Kochlöffel? – umbringen würde. Harry war aber nun mal herzensgut; deswegen ertrug er die Schmach, vor laufender Kamera als zweiundzwanzig-jährige Jungfrau geoutet zu werden - zumindest war er nicht der einzige – und setzte sich sittsam auf den Hocker neben Draco. Der ehemalige Slytherin warf ihm ein höhnisches Grinsen zu, das Harry ignorierte.

"Und unser letzter Junggeselle ist der allseits beliebte, wenn auch wegen seiner monatlichen Transformation in ein blutrünstiges Monster nicht unbedingt als potentieller Lebensgefährte angesehene, Remus 'Ich kenne den Honigtopf besser als meine löchrige Westentasche' Lupin!"

Remus lächelte höflich, wenn auch ein wenig peinlich berührt, und nahm auf dem letzten Hocker Platz. Er schaute zu Harry hinüber, der ihm ein gequältes Grinsen zuwarf, und dann zu Draco, der aussah als würde er für eine Eisskulptur posieren. Lupin hatte großes Mitgefühl mit ihm, denn ihm selbst ging es nicht besser. Eigentlich hatte er überhaupt nicht vorgehabt, bei dieser albernen Show mitzumachen (aber das sagen sie ja alle), nur der akute Kandidatenmangel brachte ihn dazu, doch teilzunehmen. Vielleicht spielte der auswählende Kandidat selbst auch eine Rolle, aber da war sich Lupin, Merlin sei Dank, nicht sicher. Jetzt hatte er aber auch keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken, als Jordan die Teilnehmer auch schon aufforderte, sich näher vorzustellen.

"Fangen mit dir an, Harry – ich meine, mit Ihnen, Mr. Potter", sagte Jordan, wobei er schnell einen etwas professionelleren Ton anschlug. Es würde sicherlich nicht gut klingen, wenn er jeweils zwei Kandidaten duzte und siezte. "Erzählen Sie uns doch etwas über sich."

"Nun ja, äh", stammelte Harry, nach Worten suchend. "Ich bin zweiundzwanzig, wohne in London und arbeite als - Auror im Ministerium..." Seine Stimme verlor sich. Mann, was war er doch für ein strebsamer Langweiler. Mit zweiundzwanzig schon leitender Auror; kein Wunder, dass er noch nie eine feste Beziehung hatte.

"Und wie wäre es jetzt mit ein paar Infos, die unser Publikum noch nicht über Sie kennt, Mr. Potter?" fragte Jordan unverblümt. "Wie kommt's, dass Sie noch niemand angesprungen hat? An mangelnder Ausstrahlung kann's ja wohl kaum liegen..."

Harry lief puterrot an, sein ganzes Gesicht glühte wie Feuer, und er mochte wetten, dass er jetzt recht gut als Leuchtturm verwendet werden könnte.

"Äh..." sagte er noch einmal, weil es die klügste Antwort war, mit der sein Gehirn momentan aufwarten konnte. Er hatte schon gewusst, warum er sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen diese Aufführung gewehrt hatte. 'Ein Herz für Snape.' Das war ja einfach lachhaft! 'Es war kein einfaches Leben für einen Doppelspion.' Hermione! Wenn sie schon so scharf darauf war, dann sollte sie ihn doch entjungfern! Und nur weil er, Harry, keinen George hatte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er sich dem nächstbesten nachwerfen würde. Er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass Snape sich für jemand anderen entschied. Wäre doch gelacht...

"Was er mit dieser eloquenten Aussage meint, ist", schnitt Draco ins Gespräch und grinste hämisch, "dass seine Fans alle nur auf seine Publicity scharf sind, und keiner den armen, kleinen, nach Wärme und Geborgenheit dürstenden Jungen darunter sieht..."

"Malfoy!" zischte Harry, der wieder aus seinen Überlegungen auftauchte. "Zumindest hab ich mehrere Schichten, die man entdecken kann. Bei dir heißt es doch 'what you see is what you get': du bist eitel, selbstgefällig und selbstverliebt!"

"Oh, jetzt hast du mich aber getroffen mit deiner", sagte Draco und lächelte engelsgleich, "höchst akkuraten Charakterisierung!"

"Ich hab wohl noch sarkastisch und angeberisch vergessen!"

"Ah, wenn uns das nicht gleich zu Kandidat Nummer eins bringt", warf Jordan ein, der mit Harry, dem zweiten Kandidaten, angefangen hatte. "Wieso nehmen Sie hier teil, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco erstarrte mitten in den Überlegungen für seinen nächsten Seitenhieb auf Harry – was ihn nicht sehr vorteilhaft aussehen ließ. Sein Mund stand etwas offen, und erst als Creeveys Kamera blitzte, schnappten seine Kiefer wieder zusammen.

"Tja, wer im Glashaus sitzt..." wisperte Harry und grinste schadenfroh zu Draco rüber, der den Blick wütend erwiderte.

Draco räusperte sich kurz und sagte dann: "Das ist eine sehr lange und umständliche Geschichte, deren Erläuterung zahlreiche unglückliche Umstände nach sich zieht, und somit für den durchschnittlichen-"

"Subjekt, Objekt, Prädikat", fuhr Jordan Draco ins Wort, "Sie können ruhig in ganz einfachen Sätzen reden."

Draco sah sehr vor den Kopf gestoßen drein. Was war an seiner Art zu reden verkehrt? Er sprach schon immer so. Vermutlich musste er sein Niveau fürs Fußvolk etwas herunterschrauben.

Draco tat genau dies seufzend und meinte: "Pansy, die blöde Zicke, hat mich vor ein Ultim- vor die Wahl gestellt: entweder ich heirate und ziehe aus oder sie plaudert meine Slytheringeheimnisse aus. Keine wirkliche Wahl für mich – also bin ich hier." Draco zuckte die Achseln.

"Interessant", meinte Jordan, ("Schlappschwanz", murmelte Harry), bevor er sich Lupin zuwendete. "Und Kandidat Nummer drei? Wenn Sie sich nun bitte vorstellen?"

"Natürlich... Mein Name ist Remus Lupin, ich bin vierundvierzig Jahre und habe eine kleine und bekannte Vorliebe für Schokolade..."

"Das sieht man", war Dracos spitzer Kommentar, der von einem pointierten Blick auf Lupins Hüfte begleitet wurde.

Lupin lächelte lediglich entschuldigend.

"Eitel und selbstverliebt hab ich schon erwähnt, oder?" murmelte Harry mit einem düsteren Blick in Dracos Richtung.

Jordan ließ sich von den kleinen Streitereien der Teilnehmer nicht beirren und kündigte stattdessen den Kandidaten des heutigen Abends an: "Und hier kommt unser vielgeschätzter, weil endlich pensionierter, Tränkemeister: Severus 'An meine Haare lass ich weder Wasser noch Shampoo' Snape!"

Tosender Applaus aus dem Technikstudio begleitete Snapes Auftritt. Er sah aus wie an dem Tag, als Harry seinen Abschluss machte: als ob er sich wünschte, überall bloß nicht hier zu sein – sein donnernder Gesichtsausdruck und seine steife Haltung machten das mehr als deutlich.

Jordan, voller Energie und Vorfreude, hüpfte beinahe um die Trennwand herum, um Snape zu begrüßen.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pro- ach nein, Mr. Snape – ohne irgendetwas vorwegnehmen zu wollen – wenn Sie sich vielleicht ein wenig vorstellen möchten? Unser Publikum ist sicher gespannt, was Sie jetzt so machen, nachdem Sie Hogwarts verlassen haben."

"Tatsächlich?" fragte Snape gedehnt und hob eine Braue.

"Wirklich wahr", wiederholte Jordan und nickte eifrig, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. "Ja, in der Tat", sagte er dann nochmals. "Was tun Sie jetzt – beruflich und privat?"

Für einen Moment hatte es den Anschein, als würde Snape seinen Zauberstab ziehen, um Jordan seine Zunge wegzuhexen. Nur für einen Moment jedoch, denn im nächsten Augenblick knirschte er lediglich mit den Zähnen und antwortete brav, als ob ihm jemand Veritaserum eingeflößt hätte, um ihn dazu zu zwingen.

"Ich bin ein vielgefragter Tränkemeister – ich braue ausschließlich auf Bestellung – und meine Wartelisten sind monatelang. Was meine Freizeit angeht: wenn ich sie nicht damit verbringe, mir Dumbledore und seine idiotischen Ratschläge vom Hals zu halten, dann findet man mich für gewöhnlich in meinem Studierzimmer, wo ich schreibe."

"Und was schreiben Sie so?"

"Rezepte", sagte Snape kurzangebunden.

"Curry, Chili, Aufläufe?" hakte Jordan interessiert nach.

"Gifte."

Das ließ Jordan davon absehen, noch mehr zu fragen. Er räusperte sich, lächelte etwas gezwungen in die Kamera, und drehte sich dann zurück zu Snape um.

"Nun, wenn wir die Vorstellung hinter uns haben, können wir dann mit der ersten Frage beginnen. Wollen wir?"

Snape zuckte unmerklich zusammen, warf einen Blick auf seine oberste Karteikarte, und zuckte noch einmal, diesmal deutlich erkennbar, zusammen.

"Kandidat Nummer eins, wir sind bei unserer zweiten Verabredung – vorausgesetzt die erste endete nicht in einer totalen Katastrophe – und wir haben Spaß," begann Snape, wobei er bei dem Wort 'Spaß' eine Grimasse zog. "Den Abschluss bildet ein gemütliches Abendessen in meinem Lieblingsgriechenrestaurant. Plötzlich zeige ich eine allergische Reaktion auf eine der Speisen. Was tust du?"

"Das kommt ganz darauf an", sagte Draco. "Wenn die Sympathien stimmen, dann würde ich einen Magenleerzauber aussprechen. Sonst würde ich mich unauffällig aus dem Staub machen. Aber, Professor Snape, Sir, ich denke sowieso nicht, dass das mit uns beiden was wird, ehrlich..."

Snape runzelte die Stirn und unterdrückte ein genervtes Stöhnen. Was sollte diese ganze Show eigentlich bringen, wenn nicht mal die Anonymität gewährleistet war? Was für einen Sinn hatte die Trennwand denn dann? Es war eine einzige Farce, aber Snape saß Dumbledore im Nacken, und wenn er den nicht für einige Wochen besänftigen würde, hätte er keine ruhige Minute mehr. Also hieß es: einfach weiterfragen und hoffen, dass es schnell vorbei war.

"Und du, Kandidat zwei? Wie würdest du reagieren, wenn ich plötzlich einen allergischen Anfall bekäme?"

Harry, der während des Zweiten Krieges einiges an Erster Hilfe gelernt hatte, schoss wie aus der Pistole die richtigen Heilzauber. Dann, seinen verdammten Lebensretterinstinkt verfluchend, sagte er hastig: "Nein, äh, ich würde natürlich nach Hilfe oder einem Arzt rufen!" Hoffentlich war das noch rasch genug. Es würde ihm sicherlich nicht dienlich sein, wenn er jetzt auch noch gute Antworten lieferte.

Snape rollte die Augen.

"Und Kandidat drei?" fragte er dann.

"Kochen Griechen nicht viel mit Ziegenmilch? Ich würde mir dann einen Bezoarstein aus der Küche Accio'n."

Snape runzelte noch mal die Stirn. Das war bis jetzt noch die beste Antwort, und dabei hatte er Lupin gar nicht in Zaubertränke und Gegengifte unterrichtet.

"Kandidat Nummer zwei: Wenn du die Person links neben dir beschreiben müsstest – was würdest du sagen?"

Harry blickte zu Draco rüber und runzelte die Stirn. "Auch wenn diese Beschreibung schon recht abgedroschen klingt, aber er sieht aus wie ein gelacktes Albinofrettchen, bloß ohne die roten Augen. Und seine Nase ist so spitz, dass man sich beim Küssen glatt Sorgen machen muss, dass sie einem das Auge aussticht."

"WAS!" schrie Draco und sprang auf. "Nimm das zurück, du wandelndes Rattennest!"

"Nie im Leben!" grinste Harry höhnisch, was auf seinem Gesicht einfach nicht so eindrucksvoll aussehen wollte.

"Du-" Draco fehlten offensichtlich die Worte. Gelacktes Albinofrettchen! Also, er hatte sich ja schon viel sagen lassen müssen, aber das war echt der Gipfel des Unverschämten!

Jordan, dem das Ganze dann doch etwas zu bunt wurde, legte einen temporären Stummzauber auf den Blonden. Jetzt giftete er nur noch mit den Augen.

"Und wie würdest du den Kandidaten links neben dir beschreiben, Nummer drei?" fuhr Snape fort. Wie gesagt, er wollte das Ganze so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, und sich nicht von spätzündenden Twens aufhalten lassen.

"Oh, na ja..." meinte Lupin langsam. "Jetzt gerade führt er sich etwas kindisch auf." Remus sah Harry entschuldigend an, der den Blick jedoch nicht bemerkte, weil er mit Draco ein Niederstarr-Spielchen am Laufen hatte.

"Und jetzt Kandidat eins: wie würdest du Kandidat drei beschreiben?"

"Tja", sagte Draco gedehnt und lehnte sich auf seinem Sitz nach vorne, um Lupin gut sehen zu können, "über seine – Statur – habe ich mich bereits geäußert... Kann ich nicht stattdessen über Nummer zwei", die Ziffer betonte er mit großer Genugtuung, als ob Draco Harry endlich bei etwas übertroffen hätte, auch wenn es nur die Teilnehmernummer war, "herziehen? Da wüsste ich nicht mal, wo ich anfangen sollte..."

"Fangen Sie mit Kandidat Nummer drei an, wenn's Recht ist", warf Jordan ein. Draco imitierte kurz einen Goldfisch, bevor er sich auf seine Eitelkeit besann und den Mund zuklappte. So frech wie dieser Lee mit ihm redete... das hatte noch nie jemand gewagt, der am nächsten Tag noch alle seine zehn Zehen haben wollte. Solange er hier war, musste er sich aber wohl an die Regeln halten.

"Na ja, man sieht Nummer drei seine Lieblingsspeise echt an", sagte Draco dann mit kritisch gehobener Braue. "Und er kann mit Färbzaubern nicht umgehen... Das Grau ist echt ein wenig viel."

"Du kannst froh sein, dass du so hell bist", zischte Harry leise. "Bei dir sieht man die grauen Haare dann ja nicht!"

"Ich werde gar keine grauen Haare kriegen!" zischte Draco zurück.

Und endlich war Snape bei der letzten Frage angekommen. Er war so glücklich, dass er den Satz sogar ohne Würggeräusche herausbekam.

"Kandidat Nummer drei: was verstehst du unter einem romantischen Abend?"

"Oh, ich schätze zu einem romantischen Abend gehört zu aller erst eine angenehme Atmosphäre. Wenn man sich nicht wohl fühlt, dann kann der Abend auch nicht sehr angenehm verlaufen", sagte Lupin.

Keine schlechte Antwort. Wenn das so weiterging, hatte Lupin tatsächlich reelle Chancen auf einen gerechtfertigten Sieg. "Und wie sieht für dich ein romantischer Abend aus, Kandidat Nummer eins?"

"Auch auf die Gefahr hin wie ein schnulziger Idiot zu klingen, aber ich denke, es braucht Kerzen, Musik – und Ihre Abwesenheit, Professor." Draco grinste entschuldigend. Harry lachte, verstummte aber sofort als Draco ihm eine gehobene Braue zuwandte.

"Gut zu wissen", sagte Snape trocken. "Und wie sieht dein romantischer Abend aus, Nummer zwei?"

"Das ist echt einmalig in der Geschichte, aber ich stimme Malfoy zu", sagte Harry.

"Ich wusste schon immer, dass ich Recht habe", schnitt Draco ihm in den Satz und grinste wieder einmal. Jordan hob drohend seinen Zauberstab, was den ehemaligen Slytherin zum Verstummen brachte – zumindest für den Augenblick. Slytherins waren schließlich nicht bekannt dafür, sich herumkommandieren zu lassen und dann keine Rache zu nehmen...

"Zum Glück besteht nicht die Gefahr, dass das zur Gewohnheit wird!" fuhr Harry mit einem giften Blick zu Draco hin fort.

"So, das war's dann auch schon mit den Fragen", sagte Jordan und lächelte überschwänglich, um das Gestreite der zwei jüngeren Kandidaten zu überspielen. "Und jetzt wird unsere reizende Assistentin noch einmal alles zusammenfassen."

"So, lieber Professor Snape, jetzt müssen Sie sich entscheiden", fing sie in einer rauchigen Stimme an. "Wer soll es nun sein: Kandidat Nummer eins, das Albinofrettchen, der Sie beim zweiten Date qualvoll an einer Vergiftung sterben lässt, weil ihm eine Verabredung mit Ihnen nicht romantisch genug ist? Kandidat Nummer zwei, dessen Retterinstinkt schneller antwortet als sein Menschenverstand, und der ohnehin viel lieber bei Nummer eins wäre? Oder Nummer drei, der, ehrlich gesagt, die einzige einwandfreie Wahlmöglichkeit in Ihrer doch schon etwas fortgeschrittenen Altersgruppe ist, und der Sie mit Bezoarsteinen heilt, wenn es in der richtigen Atmosphäre ist?"

Remus hustete.

Jordan rieb sich die Hände und fragte: "Und? Wer soll es sein?"

"Nehmen Sie Lupin!" rief Harry.

"Ja!" rief Draco. "Nehmen Sie Lupin, Sir! Bitte..." hängte er dann noch an. Es war das zweite Mal in der Geschichte, dass sich Harry und Draco bei etwas einig waren.

Remus wurde rot und versuchte etwas tiefer zu rutschen. Das kam ja glatt einer Verschwörung gleich. Warum waren sie denn jetzt bloß alle so scharf darauf, dass er und Snape zusammen kamen?

"Sie müssen sich natürlich nicht von den Zwischenrufen der Kandidaten beeinflussen lassen..." sagte Jordan, "aber entscheiden müssen Sie sich trotzdem."

"Potters Zwischenrufe sind ohnehin uninteressant", feixte Draco. "Auf den brauchen Sie nicht hören..."

"Meine Zwischenrufe waren dieselben wie deine, Malfoy!"

"Was nur wieder beweist, dass du von selbst auf keine eigenen Zwischenrufe kommst..."

Bei dem wurde Harry plötzlich rot. Draco hatte ihm nach dem Mund geredet, nicht umgekehrt!

"Ach ja?" fragte er, seltsam beherrscht.

Ein Krachen war zu hören. Harry war von seinem Sitz aufgesprungen und hatte seinen Hocker umgeworfen. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und seine Brust hob und senkte sich in rascher Abfolge, seine Fäuste waren geballt und in Boxhaltung erhoben und er starrte Draco mit einem wütenden Blick nieder. "Komm her, wenn du dich traust!"

Draco lächelte dünn. "Rohe Gewalt? Du kennst mich echt schlecht, Potter."

Doch bevor er seinen Zauberstab auch nur zücken konnte, war Harry schon auf ihm und hatte ihn zu Boden geworfen.

Remus sah halb ängstlich, halb amüsiert zu, wie sein Pseudo-Patensohn und dessen nervtötendster Gegner sich am Boden wälzten. Erst nach ein paar Momenten wurde ihm klar, dass da etwas Wichtiges fehlte: kein Gekeife, keine Tritte, keine Schläge, sondern nur – Bisse? – auf die Lippen des Gegners. Dann war dieses Stöhnen wohl auch anderer Natur... Remus wurde wieder rot.

"Tja", sagte Jordan unbekümmert, "damit haben wir wohl zwei Kandidaten weniger. Wenn das die Auswahl nicht drastisch verringert..."

Snape schien von dieser Entwicklung nicht sehr angetan. Hatte er zuvor noch wenigstens die Illusion einer Wahl (eher würde er sich bei der Hexenwoche für das charmanteste Lächeln bewerben, als sich auf einen ehemaligen Schüler einzulassen), so war er jetzt sogar dazu gezwungen, Lupin zu nehmen. Obwohl – und hier stockte Snape, da ihm der Gedanke zuvor nicht gekommen war – jetzt konnte ihm niemand seine Wahl vorhalten, da er genau genommen doch gar keine hatte! Das hob Snapes Stimmung um einiges, und es war mit einem Beinahe-Lächeln, dass er seine Wahl bekannt gab.

"Ich entscheide mich für Kandidat Nummer drei."

Harry löste sich kurz von Dracos Lippen und keuchte: "Hast du das gehört?"

Dracos Blick verfinsterte sich augenblicklich und er hielt Harry am Genick fest, damit er sich nicht aufsetzen konnte.

"Nein", antwortete er dann auf die Frage, "und es interessiert mich auch nicht. Und jetzt küss mich – oder hast du etwa Angst um dein Augenlicht, Potter?"

Harry grinste, presste einen kleinen Kuss auf Dracos spitze Nasenspitze und meinte nur: "Nö... dafür hab ich ja meine Schutzbrille."

Remus war sichtlich nervös als er sich, wie geheißen, vor die Trennwand platzierte und darauf wartete, dass diese aufglitt. Es war ja nicht so, als würde er gespannt darauf warten, wen die Wand freigab, da es wohl Severus Snape sein musste. Diese Tatsache beruhigte Remus' Nerven nicht wirklich, vielmehr wurde er dadurch noch nervöser. Und das gab Anlass zur Sorge, da Remus für gewöhnlich nicht so leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen war. Warum sollten seine Nerven also ausgerechnet bei Severus Snape, Verkörperung all dessen, was Remus nicht war, schlapp machen? Es war unlogisch, und doch real. Mit jedem Zentimeter, den die Wand zur Seite glitt, klopfte Remus' Herz höher und pumpte sein Blut bis in die Spitzen seiner Ohren, was ihm zuletzt damals passiert war, als Sirius in der fünften Klasse ein paar schmuddelige Heftchen besorgt hatte. Jetzt war Remus aber nicht deswegen aufgeregt, weil er kein Interesse hatte, sondern genau wegen dem Gegenteil.

Was würden seine Freunde – die wenigen, die er noch hatte – jetzt wohl von ihm denken, wenn sie erfuhren, dass Remus Snape nicht wirklich abgeneigt war? Vielleicht würden sie sich von ihm abwenden, aber vielleicht würden sie sich auch – nach einer gewissen Gewöhnungszeit – damit abfinden. Wenn es zum Schlimmsten kommen sollte, dann könnte Remus ohnehin nicht viel tun, und seine Vergangenheit hatte ihm gezeigt, dass man nicht immer ein rückgratloser Jasager sein musste, um akzeptiert zu werden.

Aber vielleicht – Remus schluckte trocken und rügte sich für seine auslangende Fantasie als Snapes Schulter hinter der Trennwand sichtbar wurde – vielleicht übertrieb er es ja auch. Vielleicht war diese ganze Show auch einfach nur das: eine Show, die der Unterhaltung diente, und keine ernsthafte Partnerbörse. Vielleicht hatte Remus zuviel in das Alles hineininterpretiert, und jetzt würde er mit einem herablassenden Höhngrinsen die Rechnung serviert bekommen.

Nur, dass die nie kam.

Die Trennwand verschwand zur Gänze in der seitlichen Verankerung und brachte den Raum jetzt wieder zusammen. Remus blickte zaghaft, fast scheu, auf, wobei ihm die eindeutigen Stöhn- und Schmatzgeräusche aus dem Hintergrund die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieben. Und dann stockte ihm der Atem: da war kein Höhngrinsen auf Snapes Gesicht; da war überhaupt kein abfälliger Ausdruck. Remus war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er davon halten sollte.

Jordan hob kurz die Augenbrauen, da nach dem ersten Blick keine wirkliche Begrüßung der Kandidaten folgte, aber dann rief er sich ihre Vergangenheit ins Gedächtnis und tat es ab. Er fischte in seiner linken Jackentasche nach etwas und zog dann drei große rote Umschläge hervor.

"Natürlich haben wir für unser Gewinnerpaar auch wieder eine hübsche Reise vorbereitet." Er hielt die drei Umschläge hoch und grinste. "Wer entscheidet wo's hingehen soll?"

Nach einem kurzen "Du"/"Nein, du" wurde Remus, jetzt noch etwas röter um die Ohren, die Ehre zuteil. Mit einem Seufzen griff er nach dem zweiten Umschlag und zog ihn von zwischen Jordans Fingern hervor. Das Papier fühlte sich merkwürdig trocken auf seiner Haut an, beinahe so trocken wie sein Hals gerade war.

Severus war eben damit beschäftigt sich einzureden, dass Lupin nicht niedlich aussah, wenn er ihn so anblickte, und dass das Wort 'niedlich' überhaupt gar nicht in seinem Wortschatz vorkam. Und nur weil Severus Lupin genommen – uh, gewählt – hatte, hieß das noch nicht, dass sie tatsächlich zusammen verreisen mussten – nun, doch, das gehörte nämlich leider zur Show und Dumbledores Bedingungen -, aber sie mussten es doch wohl nicht genießen! Zumindest dieses Recht hatte Severus sich vorbehalten, wenn alles andere schon in den Händen seines ehemaligen Schulleiters lag. Bei Dumbledore gab es kein Entkommen: einmal sein Schützling, immer sein Schützling. Da musste Severus jetzt wohl durch, genauso wie durch diese Horrorreise, die Jordan gerade vorstellte.

"Wir laden Sie beide ein zu einem romantischen Wochenende zu zweit", las er mit funkelnden Augen vor. "Sie werden zusammen per Portschlüssel nach Reykjavik reisen, wo für Sie schon alles für eine abenteuerliche Waldwanderung bereitsteht. Nach einem aufregenden Wildwasserrafting finden Sie Entspannung in einem der vielen heißen Quellen..." Jordan ließ den Satz verklingen und grinste. "Das klingt doch schon sehr vielversprechend!"

Snapes einzige Reaktion war die Verengung seiner Brauen und Remus wurde knallrot. Wildwasserrafting und dann gemeinsames Nacktbaden in einer Quelle, irgendwo im Nirgendwo, ganz alleine. Das würde einfach fantastisch werden.

"Ich freue mich ja schon auf den Erlebnisbericht nächste Woche", meinte Jordan, noch breiter grinsend, "und ich bin mir sicher, unser Publikum auch."

Snape schluckte trocken und Remus stöhnte verhalten. Na, das konnte ja noch was werden.

"Also, dann bis zum nächsten Mal bei Hogwarts' Herzblatt, wenn es wieder darum geht, die spätesten Spätzünder zu verkuppeln!"

"Mr. Lee!" rief McGonagall empört.

"Ja, Professor", unterbrach Jordan ungerührt, "dann dürfen auch Sie mitmachen."

-Ende-

* * *


	3. Reisetraum

Titel: Reykjaviks Reisetraum  
Sequel von "Hogwarts' Herzblatt"  
Autor: MajinSakuko  
E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de  
Beta-Reader: Blueisa, JamesMarsters15  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, JKR alles andere  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing/Main-Chara: SS/RL  
Rating: R  
Genre/s: Humor, Romantik (Slash)  
Inhalt: Snapes und Lupins Reise nach Island verläuft genau so wie Snape befürchtet hat.  
A/N: Ich habe absolut nichts gegen Island. Dies sei hiermit klargestellt.

* * *

Die Leiden des Severus Snape wollten einfach kein Ende nehmen. Nicht genug damit, dass er in aller Öffentlichkeit zu der Demütigung gezwungen war, seine in sexueller Hinsicht wahrlich nicht berauschenden Erfahrungen preisgeben zu müssen, oh nein. Albus Dumbledore wäre nicht der nervtötend funkelnde Zauberer der er war, würde er nicht noch eins drauf legen; und zwar in der Form von einem Islandurlaub mit seinem Auserwählten (Snape war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Dumbledore die Teilnehmerauswahl manipuliert hatte, um ihn mit Remus zusammenzubringen). Ausgerechnet Island! Was sollte Snape denn bitteschön großartig auf einer Insel tun, die ihre Energie aus Schafdung und heißen Quellen gewann? Snape mochte vielleicht ein Zauberer sein, aber selbst er war soweit an die Annehmlichkeiten von allzeit zugänglicher Elektrizität (wie er doch Hogwarts nicht vermisste) gewöhnt, dass er sich ein Leben ohne diesen Luxus nicht mehr vorstellen konnte. Lupin jedoch, der kleine Bauerntrampel, verbrachte ohnedies einen Großteil seines zerfledderten Lebens als Werwolf im Wald. Der würde sich natürlich in Holzhütten ohne anständiger Wärmedämmung und schrecklich einfältiger Kost wie Zuhause fühlen.

Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er hätte Dumbledore - oder Lupin oder Lee; da war er nicht sehr wählerisch - umbringen können, als das Reiseziel verlesen worden war. Tja, jetzt war es dafür... na ja, vielleicht nicht zu spät, aber seine erste Wut war verraucht. Da würde er wohl noch aufs Aufflackern der zweiten Welle warten müssen, bis er mit Dumbledore kurzen Prozess machen konnte. Dann würde der alte Greis nichts mehr zu Funkeln haben.

Jetzt allerdings war Snape an der Reihe, nichts zum Funkeln zu haben - nicht, dass das je anders gewesen wäre, wohlgemerkt. Er stand stocksteif da, Arme streng über der knochigen Brust verschränkt, und wartete darauf, dass die Reise endlich losging - denn, das wusste der pensionierte Tränkemeister, je früher etwas begann, umso früher würde es auch enden.

Der Portschlüssel war in der Form einer Zigarettenschachtel mit der Aufschrift "Rauchen ruiniert Ihre Zähne!" - konnte das etwa ein dezenter Hinweis von Dumbledore sein? - und wurde in Snapes Griff bis zur Unkenntlichkeit deformiert. Aber das kratzte Snape nicht.

Ebenso wenig wie Lupins vorsichtig schüchterne Blicke in seine Richtung, oder seine unterdrückten Seufzer, oder sein Unterlippengekaue - es war nervtötend, ja, aber es kratzte Snape nicht weiter.

"Klick!"

Die ohnehin schon malträtierte Zigarettenschachtel gab noch ein letztes ächzendes Geräusch von sich, bevor sie in den Tabakhimmel aufstieg. Merlin, wenn Snape nur eine einzige Person hassen durfte, dann würde es in diesem Moment wohl Colin Creevey mit seiner gottverfluchten Kamera sein! Dieser kleine Vorstadtfotograf raubte Snape noch seinen letzten Deut Selbstbeherrschung, wenn das so weiterging. Wie, um Herrgotts Willen, sollte Snape denn so tun als wäre das alles nur ein schrecklich realer Albtraum, wenn ihn dieser Bengel alle fünf Minuten an die grauenhafte Wahrheit der Situation erinnerte? Das war doch einfach unmöglich!

"Colin? Könntest du vielleicht ein wenig mit den Fotos zurückschalten? Das Warten ist sehr nervenaufreibend..."

Was... war das denn? Lupin, der zu seiner Seelenheilhilfe eilte? Snape musste im falschen Film sein.

"Aber ich soll doch alles ganz ausführlich dokumentieren, damit wir dann später-"

"Bitte."

Unglaublich. Dass diese fünf Buchstaben, die zusammen ein solch erniedrigendes Wort bildeten, auch so ausgesprochen werden konnten, dass sie wie ein Befehl klangen... das war schon beeindruckend. Selbstverständlich würde Snape das niemals laut zugeben; eher würde er bei Hogwarts' Herzblatt - ach ja, das konnte er ja jetzt gar nicht mehr sagen. Nun, dann würde er eben eher wieder als Tränkemeister nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, bevor er sich dazu herabließe, auch nur ein nettes Wort an Lupin zu verlieren. War ja wohl genug, dass er zusammen mit ihm zur nächst besten Insel portieren musste, da konnte man ihm seine Griesgrämigkeit auch wohl kaum übel nehmen.

Creevey hielt überraschenderweise nach Lupins "Bitte" den Schnabel und auch den Zeigefinger still. Snape wollte gerade seiner grenzenlosen Freude durch einen Stellungswechsel (sein Rücken tat schon etwas weh wegen dem ganzen Strammstehen) Ausdruck verleihen, als eine Durchsage durch den Raum hallte - "Achtung, Passagiere des Fluges Filterfrei 666, Ihr Portschlüssel wird in wenigen Augenblicken aktiviert!" - und dann war da auch schon dieses unangenehme Ziehen in Snapes Nabelgegend und weg war er.

* * *

"Brrr, ganz schön kalt hier!"

"Hier, verwende einfach einen Wärmzauber."

Die Hoffnung, dass vielleicht wenigstens einer der Transportschlüssel nicht richtig funktioniert hatte, war mit einem Schlag vernichtet. Verdammt aber auch. Damit war der einzige potentielle Lichtblick des ganzen Urlaubes auch schon wieder erloschen.

Dann konnte es ja eigentlich auch nur noch schlimmer werden. Wie Recht Snape doch behalten sollte.

* * *

"Das sollen unsere Betten sein?" stieß Snape geschockt aus; die Tatsache, dass ebendiese zwei "Betten" (Colin hatte das Einzelzimmer mit der kürzesten Matte gekriegt) in einem Zimmer untergebracht waren, war noch nicht ganz eingesunken. "Wo sind wir denn hier? In Japan?"

"Ich denke, sogar in Japan sind die Strohmatten etwas höher..." meinte Lupin nur schwach.

Abenteuerurlaub wurde hiermit neu definiert. Verglichen mit dieser Schabracke, war Hogwarts wahrlich ein fünf Sterne Luxushotel mit allen Schikanen. Bisher hatten Snape und Lupin nur den kleinen Brunnen im Vorhof gesehen (fließend Wasser war ohnehin überbewertet), und waren dann gleich in den Wohn-, Ess- und Schlafbereich gestolpert. Falls dieses Hinterholz 8 jedoch nur ein Plumpsklo haben sollte, dann Gnade Merlin Dumbledore, wenn Snape ihn in die Finger bekommen würde...

Es sei hier nun vorweggenommen, dass Snape Dumbledore nicht erwischen würde, auch wenn ebengenanntes Plumpsklo in unserer Geschichte keine Rolle spielt.

* * *

"Es ist ein wahrer Albtraum!" hätte die ganze Situation nur beschönigt. Es war schlimmer als das; schlimmer als Zahnschmerzen; schlimmer als Kopfschmerzen; ja, schlimmer sogar als Herzschmerzen - und von allen drei Arten der Agonie konnte Remus jetzt schon ein Liedchen singen. Das Mittagessen hatte aus einer Portion Lammfleisch mit reichlich Salzkartoffeln bestanden, wobei Remus sich an einem überdimensionalen Kümmelstück der Beilage beinahe einen Zahn ausgebissen hätte; wenn er noch einen dummen Spruch über "Wölfe" und "Lämmchen" hörte, dann würde es die ersten Verletzten geben; und wenn Severus nicht bald ein wenig zu ihm herrückte, dann würde Remus ihn wohl oder übel anspringen müssen. Das würde wohl nicht zu einem entspannteren Klima führen, aber wenigstens wäre dann Remus' Kontaktnot fürs erste befriedigt - ganz zu schweigen von der Sensationslust der "Hogwarts' Herzblatt" Zuseher... Aber was interessierten Remus schon diese Zuseher? Er warf noch einen vorsichtigen Blick in Severus' Richtung - "Klick!" - und hoffte inständig, dass er jetzt nicht so schmachtend ausgesehen hatte, wie er sich fühlte.

Irgendwie freute sich Remus schon auf das Wildwasserrafting am nächsten Morgen - was da nicht alles mit einer kleinen, nicht schwimmenden Kamera passieren konnte...

* * *

Darüber hätte sich Remus eigentlich keine Gedanken machen müssen. Schließlich war Colin Creevey, wie auch sein jüngerer Bruder Dennis, die Geschicklichkeit nicht gerade mit Löffeln verabreicht worden. Das Rafting verlief recht glimpflich - von den zahllosen blauen Flecken an Gesäß und Schenkeln mal abgesehen, die das wild torkelnde Kanu zu verantworten hatte - immerhin leben alle ja noch - noch, richtig - und erfreuten sich guter Gesundheit, was durch die ausgezeichnet funktionierenden Schmerzleitern zum Ausdruck gebracht wurde. Remus war sich sicher, ein paar der Knochen, die ihm jetzt wehtaten, hatte er noch nicht einmal während seiner monatlichen Transformation gespürt, und das musste wirklich was heißen.

"Oh je..." murmelte Colin und besah sich seine triefend nasse Kamera. Die funktionierte jetzt sicher nicht mehr. "Professor Lupin, kennen Sie vielleicht einen Kamera-Reparierzauber?"

"Leider nicht", antwortete Remus mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln und gekreuzten Fingern. Er kannte zwei Kamera-Reparierzauber; nicht, dass Colin das je erfahren würde...

Colin sah, seiner Gesundheit zuliebe, davon ab, Professor Snape dieselbe Frage zu stellen. Somit hatte er nun aber keine andere Wahl als die beschwerliche Rückreise zu ihrer Holzhütte in Kauf zu nehmen - Island war eine Art "Accio-Bermuda-Dreieck"; jeder, der diesen Zauber aussprach, verschwand auf seltsame Weise, und da Colin nicht apparieren konnte, blieb ihm nichts anderes als der Fußweg übrig.

Fünf Minuten später waren Remus und Severus allein. Remus wurde schon wieder ganz warm um die Ohrenspitzen, während er seinen Rucksack mit dem Badetuch und Proviant enger an sich drückte. Severus war ganz und gar auf die Karte konzentriert, die ihnen den Weg zur nächsten heißen Quelle zeigte.

"Wenigstens gibt es von unserem Quellenbaden keine Beweisfotos", versuchte Remus die Stimmung etwas zu lockern. Ihm war nur mäßiger Erfolg beschieden, gelinde ausgedrückt, anhand von Severus' genervtem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen. Vielleicht konnte er aber auch einfach nur die Karte nicht entziffern und war wütend darüber; das konnte Remus nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Fest stand nur eins: Selbst da Colin mit Abwesenheit glänzte, würde das Quellbaden kein Planschvergnügen werden.

* * *

Snape stand das Wasser buchstäblich bis zum Hals. Das war kein Quellchen, das war ein Loch ohne Boden. Wenn ihm Lupin nicht schnurz egal gewesen wäre, hätte er sich tatsächlich um ihn Sorgen gemacht. Zum Glück jedoch war dem nicht so, und deswegen konnte sich Snape auch vollauf darauf konzentrieren, seine schmerzenden Glieder einzuweichen. Da hatte er Voldemort überlebt, und dann brachte ihn ein Kanu beinahe um die Ecke.

Lupin war auch schon wieder dabei sich ihm "unauffällig" zu nähern. Ja, Snape wusste, dass er der ausgebildete Spion war, aber deswegen konnte Lupin doch wohl trotzdem ein Mindestmaß an Subtilität an den Tag legen. Das konnte wohl kaum zu viel verlangt sein.

"Lupin, noch einen Schritt näher und du wirst dir wünschen, ich hätte Potter für diese Reise ausgewählt." Was Snape natürlich nie in seinem Leben getan hätte, dafür hing er an ebendiesem etwas zu sehr. Das brauchte Lupin - der ihn jetzt übrigens mit einem getretenen Dackelblick anschaute - jedoch nicht zu wissen. Ebenso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass Snape dieses Näherrücken nicht wirklich ärgerte, sondern vielmehr aufregte. Da aber aus den beiden ehemaligen Klassenkameraden ohnehin nichts werden konnte, in Snapes Augen, versuchte er einfach, jegliche Art von Nähe von Anfang an zu unterbinden. So würde es nach Ende des Ausfluges leichter sein, die ganze Sache einfach zu vergessen und wieder so weiter zu machen wie bisher: alleine. Und das war auch gut und richtig so. Lupin wäre ohnehin nicht für ihn geeignet.

* * *

Remus war kurzzeitig wieder dazu übergegangen, Severus nur aus mittlerer Entfernung entgegenzuschmachten. Er war wirklich erbärmlich; nur weil Severus ihn mit ein paar Worten zurechtwies, kuschte er schon wie ein zahmes Wölfchen vor seinem Rudelführer. Bei dieser Analogie wurde Remus erneut rot, was man in dem heißen Quellendampf glücklicherweise nicht so sehr sah. Remus biss sich auf die Lippe. Irgendwie hatte er sich seinen Kurzurlaub anders vorgestellt. In seiner Fantasie hatte sich Severus ganz anders verhalten - Remus tauchte bis zur Nasenspitze unter Wasser, um seine glühenden Wangen zu kaschieren -, aber nicht so anders wie jetzt, dass er ihn noch gleichgültiger behandelte. Sein Severus, wie Remus ihn klammheimlich rief, war ganz anders als der steife Tränkemeister sich für gewöhnlich gab. Sein Severus war perfekt. Sein Severus war - eigentlich nur ein paar Schritte entfernt.

Remus schluckte. Trocken. Zwei Mal. Das kam ja jetzt plötzlich; dieser abrupte Adrenalinschub, dieses Aufflackern der - Leidenschaft? Der Dampf, ja, der Dampf musste Remus zu Kopf gestiegen sein! Das waren ja ganz neue Seiten, die Remus da an sich entdeckte. Unheimlich. Vielleicht aber auch - Remus riskierte einen kurzen Blick zu Severus, der damit beschäftigt war, ein wohliges Seufzen zu unterdrücken - gerade recht.

Severus war schließlich nicht dafür bekannt, sehr herausgehend zu sein. Manche Menschen musste man einfach zu seinem Glück zwingen (Remus gehörte da ja auch dazu). Nun, wenn er sich jetzt dazu überwand, Severus klare Avancen zu machen, dann würde er auch gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen: Zum einen wäre er über sich selbst und seine einengende Schüchternheit gewachsen, und zum anderen könnte er Severus endlich mal zeigen, was Sache ist. Remus schloss die Augen und gab sich diesem Traum kurz hin... Jetzt brauchte er nur noch einen Plan, wie er das Ganze einfädeln konnte. Hier lag auch die Schwierigkeit des ganzen Unterfangens: Remus hatte keine Ahnung von der Herstellung sozialer Kontakte in amourösen Belangen. Severus stand ihm wahrscheinlich in nichts nach, und genau darin lag der Wolf begraben, sozusagen. Wie sollte Remus jemanden umgarnen, wenn dieser eine Aversie gegen Strickschnur hatte? Würde sich recht schwierig gestalten, außer... ja, außer Remus arbeitete mit der Hammermethode.

Remus war vielleicht schüchtern und zurückhaltend in 98 der Fälle, aber wenn es darum ging, Severus abzuhalten, sein und Remus' eigenes potentielles Liebesglück zu verhindern, dann konnte Remus auch schon mal anders. War zwar mit viel Rotwerden und Unterlippengekaue verbunden, aber das musste ja nicht unbedingt von Nachteil sein.

* * *

Snape war gerade damit beschäftigt, die Runzelfalten auf seinen Fingerkuppen zu zählen - ein untrügliches Zeichen seiner gähnenden Langeweile - als er hinterhältig von - äh - vorne angegriffen wurde. Die erste Schrecksekunde brachte er damit zu, sich zu vergewissern, dass es sich nicht um ein Krokodil handelte - konnte ja wohl möglich sein, oder? Mit der zweiten Schrecksekunde kam dann erst der wahre Horror: Es war Lupin, dessen Finger sich erdreistet hatten, sich um seinen Zipfel zu winden. Zum Glück hatte Snape noch sein Handtuch um, und Lupin nur das Frottee erwischt.

"Ja, zum Glück..."

"Was 'zum Glück'?" fragte Lupin, wobei ihm die Mischung von knallroten Wangen und fragend dreinblickenden Augen doch recht gut stand.

Snape hätte sich derweil selbst kneifen können - oder sollte er das Lupin überlassen? -, da er seine Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte. So was war ihm noch nie passiert, und wenn doch, dann wäre er jetzt nicht mehr hier, um darüber zu berichten. Was tun? Was tun? Ach ja, Herausreden war immer eine ausgezeichnete Wahl.

"Hörprobleme, Lupin?" wollte Snape betont mitleidig wissen. "Ich habe gehört, dass Wölfe im Alter eher an Taubheit als an Blindheit erkranken. Ist da also was dran?"

Lupin atmete kurz durch und zupfte dann an Snapes Handtuch. "Ich an deiner Stelle würde nicht so große Töne spucken, bevor mir noch die Hand - raufrutscht."

Snape war ob dieser Drohung - von Lupin! - so erschrocken, dass er beinahe einen Schritt zurückgetan hätte, wodurch Lupin dann mit dem letzten Stück Stoff von seinem Leib zurückgeblieben wäre. "Lupin, nimm deine Pfoten-!"

"Ich weiß genau, warum du mich ausgewählt hast, Severus", unterbrach Lupin, und musste den Blickkontakt nur für eine Sekunde unterbrechen, "und ich fühle genauso."

"Dich stößt Dracos Vernarrtheit in Potter auch ab?" versuchte Snape zu retten, was nicht mehr zu retten war.

"Du weißt, was ich meine!"

"Entschuldige, aber du sprichst in Rätseln." Wenn Snape einen Satz weitergedacht hätte, wäre ihm bewusst gewesen, dass diese Worte sein Untergang sein würden. Aber da dem nicht so war, durfte Snape noch einige Sekunden in seliger Ignoranz verbringen.

"Soll ich mich deutlicher ausdrücken?" fragte Lupin, und Snape hätte eigentlich den atemlosen Zustand seiner Stimme auffallen müssen, aber er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Folgendes närrischerweise auszusprechen:

"Ich bitte darum." Die berühmten letzten Worte. Danach konnte Snape nämlich nur noch Wasser prusten, als Lupin ihn - mit vollem Körpereinsatz, sei hier betont - attackierte. Dafür, dass er so schmächtig aussah, hatte er schon einige Kilos auf den Rippen.

Für mehr Gedankengänge hatte Snape gar keine Zeit mehr, als schon das nächste Jahrhundertereignis über ihn hereinbrach: Da waren Lippen, die seine eigenen bedeckten, Zähne, die nicht die seinen waren, und eine Zunge, die sich vorwitzig ihren Weg in seinen Mund zu stupsen versuchte. Lupin anzuschreien hätte das Öffnen seines Mundes verlangt, und das wollte Snape natürlich nicht riskieren. Womöglich sah der Werwolf das dann als Einladung an. So blieb Snape nichts anderes übrig als Lupin selbst wegzustoßen, was sich als schwieriger als vermutet herausstellte. Lupin umklammerte ihn wie eine Eisenkette - schwächlich war er ja nicht; das musste der Neid ihm schon lassen - und Snape hatte alle Mühe, sich nicht im Übereifer erdrosseln zu lassen. Was war das? Lupins Todeskuss? Fühlte sich auf jeden Fall so an. Jemand sollte schleunigst- Oh...

* * *

Und plötzlich war alles ganz anders: Severus steife Körperhaltung entspannte sich, ja, er küsste sogar zurück. Remus dankte seinen fein getunten Sinnen für ihre blitzschnelle Auffassungsgabe, und Severus, dass er auf der linken Hüftseite dermaßen empfindlich war. Remus war definitiv überrascht, aber nicht auf eine unangenehme Weise.

Ein Kuss war ein Kuss, und noch kein Eheversprechen, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich sehr gut an, und sehr richtig. Was auch immer aus ihnen beiden werden würde - und Remus hoffte, dass es eher mehr als weniger sein würde -, diese Begegnung bildete den Auftakt zu etwas Großartigem.

"Klick!"

-Ende-  



End file.
